Silent Whispers
by CrystalFeather0900
Summary: Ty has an... Unusual life. He goes to a school full of magic, has to deal with bullies everyday, own's a Enderdragon as a pet, and has an extremely dangerous power. Only he and the school board know what will happen if his powers are reveled. And then the government finds out about him. Suddenly he is in terrible danger and struggles to kept his secret. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**"It hard to find the true strength **

**within, ones own soul."**

* * *

"Hey Dweeb!" A boy with sandy blond hair called. He wore a checkered hoodie with a plain white t-shirt underneath, with pants and red sneakers. His name was Mitch. He lead all the Boy bully's on campus.

The kid in front of him with light brown kept walking, carrying a small box in his hands close to his chest. He wore a white V-neck shirt, with gray pants, black shoes, and a pair of Neon Green headphones. His name was Ty. He was the shortest in the whole school.

There were 2 others behind Mitch. One was a furry creature, with brown curly hair covering his entire body, and he wore a black suit with a red tie and gray shoes. His name was Jerome. He was Mitch's second-in-command.

The other was a girl with White hair, wearing a dark blue jacket, with normal blue jeans and white sneakers. Her name was Penny. She was the leaders of every Girl Bully on campus.

They were located in a small hallway, away from any classrooms and students. But this was not any normal school. It was a school of magic. Every kid who went there could control magic. Some could fly, others could change form, and so many more. Mitch controlled Fire. Jerome controlled Plant life. Penny could control blocks. Ty, however... Was, um... Special.

"What do we have here?" Penny asked, snatching the box from Ty. She tossed it to Mitch, who opened the lid and brought the idem out.

It was dark Purple an shaped in the form of a egg. It was 2 feet tall, and a few inches wide. A few light purple spots covered the dark surface here and there.

"What the hell is this?" Mitch asked, bringing it closer to his face to inspect it. Ty didn't even look up, and his face remained blank, and expressionless.

"Answer me," Mitch snapped, holding the egg out with his arm. "Or this thing can splat all over the ground."

Ty looked up at the egg, trying to see the creature inside.

"As you wish," Mitch said, tilting his hand and the Egg rolled out.

Before it could hit the ground however, a hand covered with a black glove caught it. The hand pulled up and a figure was seen. He wore a black suit with black shoes and gloves. He had brown hair and black sunglasses. His name was Sky. He was just as tall as Mitch, if not higher. Everyone knew him as Notch's son. That's also why he was the most popular it school.

"Dude, pick on someone your own size," Sky said, handing the egg back to Ty.

Mitch only sneered and walked away, murmuring something to his comrades. Jerome chuckled at whatever Mitch's comment was. Sky only glared at them before turning his attention back towards Ty.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Ty nodded and looked back at the egg. It sucked being an outcast. There were 5 types of people at this school.

The popular, the bullies, the Powerful ones, the normal ones, and Him. He was the only outcast. Just because he couldn't revel his power during class, making him the target for most of the bullies in the school.

Ty picked up the box Mitch had dropped on the ground and put the egg carefully inside. Then he continued walking, Sky by his side.

"... So, I'm Sky! And your name is...?" He asked holding out his hand after a moment or two of silence.

"..." Ty didn't answer, he just kindly kept walking.

"Hello?" Sky said, catching up and waving his hand it front of Ty's face. Ty turned and gave Sky a glare.

"Oh! Good, You can hear me!" Sky said cheerfully, holding out his hand again. "My name is Sky. What's yours?"

Ty only shook his head and kept walking.

"You don't talk very much do you?" Sky said, walking next to Ty.

"But I have to admit, I do talk a lot, so don't be surprised if I jump onto a random subject, K?" Sky glanced at him before continuing, blabbering about school and the homework assignments. Ty remained emotionless as ever.

"Just a few more hallways, and you can be alone in you own room," he thought to himself.

"Anyway, I heard you don't revel your powers in the middle of class," Sky said, somehow missing the death Glare Ty gave him. "Can you show them to me?"

Ty shook his head and murmured something.

"Why is it dangerous?" Sky asked, seeming to hear what he said. Ty looked at him, almost bewildered. Someone actually listened.

Ty shook his head again and opened the door to his room. It had taken only a few minutes but it felt like forever for him.

"Hey," Sky said before Ty could close his door completely. "I know you like your privacy and all, but can you at least tell me your name?"

Ty stood in the doorway for a few moments, deciding what to do before answering in a quiet voice. My name is Ty."

Sky grinned at his response. "And you finally talked!" He jumped up and down a second before turning on his heels and walking away.

"See you tomorrow Ty!" He called over his shoulder.

Ty raised his hand a little and waved, smiling a little.

Big mistake.

The hallway in front of him exploded into large cracks, dust, and rubble with a loud 'Crack'. Ty jumped back a little, startled at the quickness of the damage. He stepped out of his doorway a little and inspected the damage, making a mental note to apologize to the janitors tomorrow evening, and thanking Notch no one lived in the rooms on this floor anymore. Luckily Sky had already gone and hadn't seen what happened.

He sighed and closed his door, balancing the box in one hand and running his hand through his hair with the other.

"That could have been so much worse," he said, placing the box on the bed next to him. His large black furred bloodhound dog perked its ears up but didn't really move.

His room wasn't too big. It consisted of only a bed, his dog in one corner, a nightstand, a tall lamp in the other corner, a desk with a chair, a closet, and his dresser. He had much more room since he wasn't allowed a roommate luckily. The window let in the last light of the sun pour through, painting the room in gold, yellow, and orange streaks across the walls and floor.

Ty had been living here for 5 years, as long as the he's been at the school. He came here when his sister said it was for the best. A 10 year old Ty looked up to his 20 year old named Rachel sister back then.

She died the exact same night.

The police say she had black lines covering her entire body, like cracks in her skin. Her eyes were wide open and looked frightened, like she had seen her dead parents.

The same ones Ty killed.

But that was 7 years ago. And yes, Ty is only 17 years old.

He sighed and went to his desk, sitting in the chair and checking his school schedule for any updates. His schedule was different from written-down-stuff. When ever the classes had something new to say about what was happening, the teachers would write it down in their schedule, and the students would see it in their own.

Ty winced when he saw a quiz the following day, practicing accuracy for long range shots.

"Great, another torturing to go through," he said, leaning back in his chair.

He only moved again when the box on the bed made a crunching sound. He got up from the chair and opened the lid. Inside was a small Enderdragon. The Longest it was was about 8 inches, and 10 inches high standing up. It's head a darker purple than the rest of its body, and it had mini spikes traveling from the tip of its nose to the heart shaped tip of its tale. It's feet had spikes on his ankles and were also fingers and toes.

Ty smiled when the baby Enderdragon sneezed out a puff of black smoke through its nostrils. The Enderdragon looked up at him with wide dark blue eyes. He reached his hand in and the Enderdragon climbed on, looked at its new surroundings. It unfurled its black and purple wings and stretched them to their max wingspan. Ty ran its other hand over it head and it made the closest sound it could to a purr.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

**Okay, so this is why I haven't been doing my Abandoned series lately, and I kinda wanted to do this so, I put this out for you guys. :D**

**Anyway, BYYYYEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Don't give up on life,**

**Even when everyone gives up on you."**

* * *

"Would this one do?" The librarian asked, holding out a large brown book to Ty.

"Yes, thank you," He said, gently talking the book from her hands. The librarian smiled, smoothed out her checkered skirt and light blue jacket with her hands, and walked off to tell the jokesters in the corner to quiet down.

Surprisingly, the the large book weighed almost nothing for him. He looked at the blank cover and sat down at one of the tables behind a 10 foot bookshelf. If he stayed quiet, no one would notice him, unless they were actually looking for him.

The library was huge. If you walked into the entrance, you would see the central of the library, and surrounded by bookshelf's, would be the desk, were the librarian and her assistants worked. The rest of the library was shaped like a giant spiral, slowly handed outwards. If you measured how big the library was in feet, you would be over the thousands. The seconds floor was almost exactly the same, and the ceiling supported a large chandelier that lit the whole area. And from outside, the building was only as big as a high school classroom.

Magic could be pretty amazing sometimes.

Ty opened the book, and had to blow off the dust that covered the pages, and read through the contents page, found the chapter he was looking for, and turned to that page. Before he started reading, he pulled out his notebook and a pencil to take notes.

'Chapter 12

A very long time ago, researchers started to notice some of the people who could control magic were behaving differently than they usually would. Looking into the matter, they studied on how they acted until an Total Eclipse came.

On the day of the Eclipse, every person who could could control magic, lost their minds. Only the most experienced Mage's, Sorcerer's, Witch's, and Wizards were able to keep control of themselves. The ones who lost their minds, also known as the Lost Ones, attacked anyone they saw. The ones who were still alive, along with the ones who were still Sane, managed to stop the Lost Ones, and banished them to the Graylands. A world that only some could remember. When someone was there, everyone forgot about them completely, except the ones who banished them. However it came with a price to do so.

The ones who saved the world vanished, and were never seen again.

Some say, they never wanted something like that to happen again, and they created a society of their own. No one knows for sure.

But they still had to pay the price. And for the price, having no other choice, they chose a curse.

In the Future, on the 20,000th year since the Lost Ones were sealed away, one of the new generations will have had a baby boy about 17 years old. It will be him that decides whether to free the Lost Ones, or to sacrifice himself to keep them banished on the day of the Lunar Eclipse. His name, shall be...'

Ty flipped the page, looking for the rest, but the next page looked like it was ripped out. He shrugged before writing down the last of his notes, and then closed the book. Ty looked at the nearest clock and saw that he had another 39 minutes to spend before he had to go to class.

"Need anything else?" The librarian asked, making him jump.

'How did she know I was done?' Ty thought to himself. 'And how did she sneak up on too?'

"Um, not really," he said, collecting his spiral.

"Oh. Okay then," she said, picking up the book and flipping to the missing page. "I just thought you would like to know who took the missing page in the book."

Ty just stared at her, a surprised look on his face. She smiled a bit before continuing.

"It was the Protectors," she said. "They came and claimed that it was dangerous for everyone to know who it was, so they tore it out."

(The Protectors are basically what protects the magic world hidden among the Humans, just FYI.)

She sighed before closing the book. "I'll admit I got so angry with them for damaging the book, 3 other teachers had to hold me back to keep me from punching them."

Ty laughed a little. The librarian smiled again and motioned for Ty to follow her to the desk. She lead him out of the spiral made of bookshelves, and back to her desk.

"Call me ," The Libr... um... I mean , said as she walked behind the counter.

"Like the color Blue?" Ty asked, putting the book onto the counter.

"Yeah, exactly like the color," she said, ducking underneath the counter a second to look for something. Ty looked at the bookshelves around the counter, and picked one with a purple spine. He opened it up and flipped to a random page. It looked like Rune for a second, but he blinked, and it turned into English.

It talked about Lunar Eclipse's. The biggest Lunar Eclipse, or 'choosing day' was going to happen in 4 Days.

'On March 28, will be the largest Lunar Eclipse in history. Blocking the Sun completely, the Moon will block any sunlight from reaching earth, and will turn a blood red color. Every human also recognizes this day as 'choosing day', the day when one 17 year old will chose if he will save earth, or destroy it. It will also be the day when Magic will be at its strongest.'

Ty felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked back to see .

"Can you read that?" She asked, and Ty nodded.

She looked surprised for a moment. "But that book is in a different language, one I'm sure you don't-"

"You mean Rune?" Ty interrupted, putting the book down and picked up another book.

"How do-?" She started before Ty interrupted her again.

"I can understand every language, even ones I've never seen before." He put the book back, and wiped his together to get the dust off. "My sister taught me how to."

opened her mouth to say something, but must have decided against it, because she shut her mouth quickly and looked away. She held her hand out and another book appeared above it in a puff of smoke. The cover was a purple/Blackish color, and there wasn't any words on the front or back.

"A teacher wanted to give this to you," she said, still not looking at him.

"Thank you," Ty said, taking the book from her hand.

nodded before giving a smile.

"No Problem. I'll see you later," she said, walking off.

Ty didn't dare to raise his hand in a wave this time. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

He looked up as the bell for the his next class rang. Ty stuffed the book into his bag before running off.

"And of course, my class is on the other side of the school," he murmured to himself, as he jogged through the hallways, trying not to run into anyone.

He made it into his classroom as soon as the bell rang. He quickly went to his seat and pulled out his pencil. Luckily the teacher wasn't here yet, and the other students started talking to one another. Ty looked around, having nothing else to do.

His classroom was just a couple hundred feet smaller than the library. The class slanted down at an angle, having the desks closest to the door higher than the rest by a few inches. Steps were between each row so the students wouldn't slip down.

Each desk had only 2 students, and at the front was the teachers large desk. At every student desk, was all kinds of creatures.

Angles, with their bright colorful wings out and resting between their shoulder blades. Demons, with their horns and sharp claws. Mage's, with their robes and laughing faces. Witch's, with their wands, or sharp pointed nails. Wizard's, with their staff's and happy faces.

And there were still many more to name. Mermaids, Fairies, Pixies, shape shifters, there were too many to name.

Ty sighed and looked back at the center when the teacher teleported behind his desk. All conversations stopped and all eyes turned towards him. The teacher was also know as , the most powerful and most fun teacher at the school.

He held his hand up and held a late pass in his hands.

"Ty, the Principal would like to see you," said. He clapped his hands together and the late pass floated to Ty's desk. He grabbed the pass in midair.

"Immediately," pointed to the door.

Ty bit his lip grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. The last things he heard from the classroom was a series of "Ooooohhh!'s"

* * *

**Done! Sorry guys, I'm accually in New Mexico right now, and I had to steal someone else's WiFi for this chapter. Anyway, its done, and I will be uploading another chapter later today, when its not 2 in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Life is meant to be lived,**

**Fights ment to be fought,**

**And for people to be loved."**

* * *

Ty ran into his dorm room and slammed the door, panting and pressing his back against the door. He shut up when he heard the sound of footsteps run past his door.

"Where'd he go?" He heard a voice call. It sounded like Jerome.

"I don't know, just find him!" Mitch.

"But this floor is empty!"

Wait, that one was new.

Ty opened his door open just a crack, trying to see who the new one was. He got a glimpse of black glasses, and suit and blue tie before slamming the door.

Ssundee.

Ian was one of the most feared Demon of them all. Once his glasses were off, there was no way you could stop him.

"What was that?" He heard Jerome ask.

"One of the doors!" Mitch said, opening one door. "Check them all, he must be in one of the rooms.

'Aww Crap,' Ty thought. He opened his door again,...

And was met face to face with Ian.

Ty looked up in horror, trying to scramble away, but Ian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Found you," he grinned madly before turning around and throwing him out into the hallway.

"I got him!" He yelled at the others, and in seconds, they were standing above him. Ty sat up, trying to stand up, but Mitch kicked him in the chest so hard, Ty had trouble breathing.

"Well well well," Mitch said. "Look who we have here."

"Sky isn't here to protect you anymore," Jerome hissed. "Besides, who would ever want to be friends with you?"

"This coming from a hairy Bacca," Ty wheezed.

Jerome got this mad look in his eye.

"We're not here to get each other angry right now," Mitch said, stepping in front of Jerome. "We're here to find out what happened with you and the Principle office this morning."

Ty clenched his jaw and stared at Mitch with sudden bravery. "Why would you care? You've never cared about anyone except yourself."

Besides, all the Principle said was he was transferred to a new class for his Advisory.

Mitch scowled and nodded to Ian, who stepped forward.

"Don't make me take these off," Ian said, pointing to his glasses.

Ty stared back. "I dare you."

Ian scowled and motioned for the others to go and hide, which they did. Then he took of his glasses and put them in his pocket.

A few seconds later, a scream echoed down the hallways.

A few moments earlier, Sky was standing at the library entrance, getting advice from Blue.

"So you don't add 3 Nether Warts to the potion?" He asked.

"Of course not!" She said, gaping at him a little. "Who knows what would happen?"

Sky thought for a moment. "We could try to test it on a frog or something."

"But what if it exploded?" She said and crosses her arms.

Sky sighed. "Well, the potion-"

He was interrupted when a scream echoed down the hallway, making them both flinch.

"...That sounded like..." Sky looked at Blue, thinking the same thing.

"Ty!"

Meanwhile, Ty sprinted around the corner of one of the hallways.

"Oh Ty," Ian said creepily. "Stop running like all the others."

Ty didn't dare to look back. He kept running until a hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to a stop. He turned around to see Ian.

"You shouldn't run away from me," Ian chucked and threw Ty at the wall as hard as he could.

The wall cracked in several places, and Ty somehow managed to land sideways into the wall. He slowly slid down to the floor, blood trailing down the side of the wall. When he reached the ground his body went limp. Ian charged again, this time bringing out his sharp claws to rip Ty apart.

Ty bit his lip against the pain and looked up, only to have Ian stab his sharp claw through his left lung.

"Where did the scream come from?" Sky asked, following Blue.

"I traced the sound to the bottom floor," she said, floating down the latter, which was 30 blocks high, using her magic. Sky just jumped down, using his White wings to help and soften his landing.

"Where now?" Sky asked, panting a little.

Blue looked around a second before hearing some sort of Growl. She turned her head to look at the right hallway. "I'm guessing that way."

Ian skid a few feet backwards before he managed to flip over and stop himself. He looked around for a second, losing sight of his target for a moment, before something pushed him from behind, causing him to trip over his feet and land face first on the ground. He growled and looked up.

Protecting Ty was a huge Bloodhound, and a smaller-then-the-bloodhound-but-still-big Enderdragon. The Enderdragon, which Ty named Akuma, had her sharp teeth showing as she hissed, her sharper claws ready to protect her dad. She unfolded her wings, shielding her father from the attacker. The Bloodhound was standing in between the threat and his master. The bloodhound, also named Scamper, had his teeth showing as he snarled. Ian, seeing himself outmatched, had to turn back and retreat.

Akuma folded her wings back once the attacker was gone. Then she went over to her father and tried to wake him up by nudging his shoulder. Slowly, her father opened his eyes. Ty got up using the wall, and the door next to him for support.

"Damn," he said, panting a bit as he dragged himself through the hallways, his pets following him. A small sized trail of blood also followed him. Ty put a hand over his chest wound, and tried to carry on. But eventually, gravity took its toll and he fell onto the ground again. A coughed a bit, and a dab of blood ran down his chin.

Akuma nudged her father a bit with her wing, and he gave her a small smile before getting up again.

He winced and managed to get to his room. Ty stumbled inside, closed the door, and was 3 steps away from his door, when he collapsed again. And this time, he didn't open his eyes. Akuma cried out when he didn't move, and Scamper whimpered a bit.

Then the door burst open. And that was when Ty blacked out completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Some things, **

**Just aren't worth the effort."**

* * *

Ty opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He turned his head the side, and saw that a tube was stuck in his arm, connecting to a machine that was monitoring his heart rate. He tried to sit up, but only got a few inches before a great pain in his chest cause him to stop.

At first he couldn't remember what had happened, but then he realized what was happening.

He was in a normal hospital, with normal people. With the humans.

As he struggled to get up, the door opened, and he froze in place. A doctor in about his mid-twenties walked in. He held a clipboard in his left hand, and a pen in the other.

"Ty, is it?" He asked.

"...Yes." Ty answered, bitting the inside of his cheek.

The doctor nodded and took a couple quick notes. "We have something we need to talk about."

Another doctor walked into the door, looking like the first, but she was a woman.

"May I explain?" She asked, and the other doctor nodded.

"So Ty," she started, stepping forward a bit. "We found something very, um... Concerning to us. While we were trying to stop the bleeding, we had to take a sample, just in case you needed a transfusion."

"Luckily you didn't need one, considering you had a hole in your left lung, and we ran it through the tester. But instead of normal white blood cells, you had a rare cell called, Ixet."

"Should I be concerned about this?" Ty asked, trying to sound normal and not nervous.

"Actually, we don't know," she said, taking a quick note. "Ixet is actually so rare now, people who do have it are given to the government for testing. The only thing we could find out is that it heals injury's inhuman like. That's why your not dead yet."

"But since you have this blood cell, the government has now classified you as their 'property.' In only a few minutes they should be here to pick you up." She looked kinda sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but you can tell anyone about this either," the male doctor said, before walking out.

The female doctor nodded before walking out also. "Good luck."

Ty stared in horror at the door for a few minutes. Then there was knocking at the door. It opened, and a man in a black suit, and black glasses walked in. Ty could already tell that he was human.

"Ty?" He said, putting a hand to his ear, which probably had an earpiece in it. Ty nodded.

"You are instructed to come with us," he said, walking out. Ty tried ignoring the pain in his chest, and got out of the bed. Then he walked to the door and opened it.

Almost immediately, a SWAT team surround him. The government guy walked in front of him, leading the way.

Ty walked silently behind him. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that everyone was staring at him. He sighed and continued to walk.

A few fights of stairs later, they arrived at the front of the human hospital. By now Ty was calculating in his head. He estimated how fast these guys were, and how far the the forest to the right was.

Luckily, it was what he was trained to do.

The government guy opened the door of a dark windowed car and mentioned for Ty to get in.

But Ty wasn't there anymore. While they weren't looking, he had ran to the forest behind the hospital. As he ran, a song echoed in the back of his mind.

'So you can keep your revolution

Always disillusioned

Always making me feel ill

And I...

I'm not standing still'

"Hey, stop!" Someone yelled from behind him. Ty ignored them and ran into the thick forest. He started to swat branches away with his hand, and tried not to trip over tree roots that stuck out of the ground.

'You can keep your revolution

I've been here before

And always disillusion

Always making me feel ill

And I...

I'm not standing still'

Ty ducked turned the corner of another tree, sliding a bit in the mud before running again. He heard a shot behind him, and a sleeping dart shot the tree next to him, inches from his chest.

'Not standing, not standing, not standing still, no

Not standing, not standing, not standing still, no'

You can keep your revolution

Ty quickly turned to the left as another two darts sailed past his head. The sound of running was slowly getting farther away, until he could only hear shouts. He kept running, praying that he was going the right way.

'So you can keep your revolution

Always disillusioned

Always making me feel ill

Always making me feel ill

And I...

I'm not standing still'

He stopped for just a moment to get his bearings, and someone tackled him from behind. Ty fought to get the person off his back, but he was to strong, and heavy.

'You can keep your revolution

I've been here before

And always disillusion

Always making me feel ill

You can keep your revolution'

"Get off!" Ty cried, elbowing the person in the nose. He heard a small crack as it broke, and he winced. Oops.

'You can keep your revolution

Always disillusioned

Always making me feel ill

And I...

I'm not standing still'

"Ow!" The figure cried, pinching his nose to help stop the bleeding. "You didn't have to elbow that hard!"

Ty winced in sympathy. "Well then get off me!"

The man grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry, you belong to the government now."

"I said get off!" Ty screamed, turning his head and his eyes flashed to pure black. The man was suddenly jerked back off of Ty, and sailed into a tree. The tree snapped under him, and the man went unconscious. Ty gasped when he saw what he did, but he had to brush it off quickly and keep running. The sound of footsteps was even closer now. Ty built up as much magic as he could and teleported away.

You can keep your revolution

"Can we at least see him?" Sky asked the nurse. "We haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I'm sorry," she said, moving her clipboard aside. "But he's not even here anymore."

"Then where is he?" Ms. Blue asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

The nurse looked panicked for a moment, but it quickly vanished. "He checked out a few minutes ago."

"He WH-" Sky paused in the middle of his sentence as he heard shouts coming for outside.

They both went to the window, and saw Ty. He was running toward the forest, and a few, government looking guys were chasing him. A few of them held guns, and they fired darts. Sky cursed under him breath, and turned back towards the nurse.

"Checked out Huh?" He said running towards the stairs. Ms. Blue was by his side.

"We should tell Mr. Roi." She said.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Done! I actually had a few other chapters, but they were erased and I had to start over. Fuck.**

**Anyway, I have a little game for you guys. Try to guess my age. Who ever wins, gets to have their own OC in the story.**

**Rules.**

**You have to have an account so I can PM you if you win.**

** Don't insult someone else if they win.**

**And I'll give you a hint, i'm older than 10, but younger than 20. Not too helpful, but I think it's enough.**

**Anyway, you have till chapter 8 to guess, and if no one wins, I'll insert my own OC. Good Luck.**

**(P. S.) Whoever sent me that PM, I get that Ms. blue's name didn't show up in chapter 2, and from now on, she's just know as Blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**:P No Quote For today.**

* * *

"What do you mean he got away?!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

He wore a black suit with a white tie and a blue shirt underneath. He was the Vice-President.

The one he was scolding, the one Ty had shot into the tree, had a broken arm, which was in a cast.

"I'm sorry sir, but-" the man was interrupted when a fist slammed into the table again.

"I don't want to hear that!" He shouted. "I want to know what happened, and why you couldn't capture him!"

The other officer nodded. "Sir, I think the boy can use magic. I mean, he managed to throw me into a tree, without using his hands too!"

The Vice-President scowled a bit before sitting in a chair. "I want every government official in the country on this case. And broadcast this news on every TV channel."

"No one rests until this boy-"

"Ty"

"-Ty is found."

~Time Skip~

"You put him into a Human Hospital?!" Roi cried, startling his class and making them jump.

"But you don't understand," Sky said, lowering his voice. Blue was next to him. "He had a hole in his left lung, and he was losing too much blood. Even the Ixet cells couldn't handle that big of a wound."

"That's no excuse to take him to a Human hospital!" Roi clapped his hands. "Class dismissed."

But the class didn't go out, they were too stunned. Mitch glanced at Ian, who looked really nervous. He kept remembering how he had caused Ty's wound. If anyone found out...

"Fine, where is he now?" Roi said, rubbing his forehead.

Just as Sky was about to answer, the projector came on.

It was the Principal. And she looked mad.

"Yes Chen?" Roi said looking up at her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She screamed at Roi, making everyone jump.

"Meaning of what?" Blue asked.

The Principal sighed angrily before a news video came on.

The spokesman looked a little tired, and was holding a couple papers.

"Breaking news," he said. "A fugitive is wanted for the crime of running from the police, and hurting 21 year old official Roderick."

A picture of Ty smiling came up on the screen.

"If any of you see this 17 year old Ty, we advise you to call police immediately. We have been warned the the boy is dangerous, and has the ability to use magic. A sum of 2 million dollars will be rewarded to whoever finds him. Already, every government official, police officer, and anyone else who can help are on the case."

The clip just replayed, and Chen appeared again.

"This news clips is on every channel, every computer, and anything else electronic! So enough the whole world is going to be after him!" She said.

Roi sighed. "Don't worry, just tell the rest of the teachers, and we'll find him, Okay?"

"Fine," Chen said and ended the message.

Soon enough, she was on the speakers overhead, talking about what was happening. The students started chatting excitingly to each other, and Sky, Blue, and Roi ran out of classroom. They burst open the doors, and were meet with a huge crowd of students, teachers, and Chen. She huffed and motioned for them to follow her. They each gave each other worried glances, before following her. The crowd also followed them.

Chen lead them outside, where she waited for everyone to file out. Once every student and teacher was out, she started talking.

"Now I know this is sudden, but thing of this as a final test." She said. "Now as each of you know, the government is close to finding out about the magic world. We don't want them to find out about us, do we?"

A few people shook their heads 'No.'

"And we won't let them hurt us or our friends will we?"

A couple students shouted, "No!"

"We won't allow ourselves to be beaten by a bunch of weaklings will we?!"

"No!" Almost all the school was cheering now.

"So lets go out there and find Ty!" Ms. Chen shouted, raising her hand into the air.

No one responded.

Ms. Chen coughed into her fist. "If we find him, 4 weeks of no school."

The whole school burst into cheers, shouts, screams, and any other noise I can't really describe. They raised their fist's and hands into the air, screaming as loud as they could.

Ms. Chen smiled, like it was a job well done. Ms. Blue and Mr. Roi rolled their eyes, and Sky looked away, holding in his chuckles.

"Okay, I want the Angles to see if you can spot him from above, and Demons, I want you to try and locate him from underground. The rest shall group with 31 kids, and 2 teachers. I estimate we have about 3 days to find him, before we're competing against the world to find him." She took a breath before continuing.

"You are only allowed to use magic to avoid detection, and to get out of tough situations."

She snapped her fingers, and the crowd split up into groups, flew off, opened a portal that lead underground, or paired up with other people to go find Ty. Eventually, all that was left was Ms. Chen, Sky, Roi, and Blue. Sky, Ms. Blue, and Mr. Roi looked away awkwardly.

"I'll fly with the Angles," Sky said, unfolding his wings and taking off into the air.

"I'll try to find his location from the library computers and search engines," Blue said, running back into the school.

"I'm going with Sky," Roi said, using his magic to float into the air and catch up with Sky.

Ms. Chen sighed. "I'm going with Blue then."

* * *

**None of you have Guessed my age yet! Although some of you have come close. **

**Willowwhisker: I don't know what yet, so we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, BYYYEE**


	6. Chapter 6

"I expect that you will manage to capture him, correct?" the British leader said, talking to a young girl who was 13.

"Yes," she said, keeling before him on the hard tile floor. "If everything goes according to plan, he should be within our grasp in a few hours."

The leader nodded, and she stood up, unfurling the wings that were attached to her shoulder blades under her plain white T-shirt and her brown jacket. They were pure white, with a few light brown spots here and there. If she stretched them down all the way, they would go past her blue jeans, red sneakers, and touch the floor. She unfolded them outward, and the touched both walls on either sides of her.

Which was about 10 feet away, and she was still only 4 feet tall and 9 inches.

"Remember, we need him alive," he said, looking a window next to him. Outside, the whole British military was working to impress their leader. Some were firing guns at targets, others were going through drills with their sergeants, and some were practicing fighting skills on dummies and challenging each other. "Also make sure not to let the American government know what were doing."

"Don't worry," she said, giving an innocent smile. "I'll be in and out before they know what even happened."

* * *

"I'm sure you know what we're after?" The Korean leader said, speaking to the other government leaders (Except the U.S. and the British) who sat all around the large brown table. behind each leader, stood some of their black suits, constantly keeping watch on the other leaders, just in case one decided to pull out a gun or threaten a bomb attack.

The other leaders nodded at each other, answering the Korean leader's question.

"And as you know, we have already let the British try and capture our target, correct?" He continued, and the other leaders nodded again.

"Good, and we all know plan B, correct?" The other leaders looked behind them for a quick second and said a quick "Yes."

Behind them, and the black suits, were other kids. No more than 15, and no younger than 9. Each one of them were different. Some had wings, some had claws and horns, others had sharp teeth and tails, and a couple more.

One of the kids, who had a tail and fangs, looked at another kid who had wings and sneered. The kid with wings sneered back, but was silenced when a black suit gave her a dirty look, and she stuck her tongue out at the kids with fangs when the black suit looked away. The kid with fangs smirked and turned away, torturing another little kid behind the leaders and black suit's back's. Another kid, with horns and sharp claws, growled loudly, and all the other kids went silent.

"Tonight, the U.S. will fall to their knees when they see what we are capable of!" The Korean leader shouted, slamming his fist on the table, and all the leaders shouted cheers, the kids behind them snuck quick wary smiles at the other. One of them grabbed another's hand, and another followed his example, and another, and another, until they were all holding each other's hand. They formed a large circle behind everyone's back, looking grim, but also happy. They knew that after these days, the world was most likely going to end, because choosing day was coming, and it would be the Dark Dawn, which they prayed that whoever chose what would happen, would be someone who wasn't evil, or had a grudge against anything or anyone. They prayed that the world would still be here after those days, and everyone would laugh at the mistake's they made, and be friends with everyone again. No sadness, and no pain.

However, those kind of endings only happened in the movies. And I'm pretty sure this story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

* * *

"They what?!" The president practically screamed.

The officer in front of his desk flinched back a bit. "Um, the other government leaders are declaring war with us, sir."

"I heard you," the president sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustration showing on his face. "Did they say why?"

The officer shook his head. "No, they said nothing else in the matter. But they did offer a second option."

The president looked up in surprise. "Oh? What would be that be?"

"They requested that you hand over the Fugitive that was loose in your country named Ty."

"Did they say why?"

The officer shook his head again. "No, nothing,"

The president sighed. "Tell them we will try the best we can to capture him."

The officer nodded and walked out of the room. When the doors closed behind him, he gave a devilish grin.

"That was way to easy," then the suit and the officers face begin to melt away, leaving a young girl standing in her place. She wore a Purple Hoodie. purple pants, and purple shoes. her hair was black, and her eyes were a light green. What was left off the officer was now a puddle, and she leaned over it, seeing two eyeballs float inside. They looked up at her with foggy eyes, and she smiled at them.

"Sorry, but I had to kill you in order to set our plan in action,' she stood up and wiped the imaginary dust off her pants. "And this is only step one."

She sighed as the her phone in her pocket rang. She reached down, and answered it.

"Hello?" She said, putting it next to her ear.

"Did it work?" The person on the other end asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Yep," she said, beaming although the person on the other end couldn't see her. "Step 2 is really to be put into action."

"Good," they said. "Now it's time for you to come home."

"Alright, see you in a few," she said then hung up, putting the phone in her pocket. She looked back at the eyeballs one last time before unfurling her wings. They were pure white, and were as long as her.

"Just you wait," she said to the eyeballs. "This is only the beginning."

She snapped her fingers twice, and she was slowly swarmed by bug like white particles. When they were gone, the girl was gone.

They puddle was the only thing left in the hallway. The eyeballs slowly floated away from each other, and a named tag floated by, reading the word 'Ryan.'

* * *

**Hiiii! **

**So, just a couple things I wanted to say,**

**1: To the Critic who commented on 2 of my stories: Does it look like a give a Fuck about what you say? I get these many reviewers because these people are awesome people, and like this kind of stuff. If you don't like my stories, Don't read them, and stop hating on some of my favorite authors! Your probably the same Critic who targeted The Awesomer, and Coldstone4815, And you need to Fucking stop. I've had to deal with Bullies since the 3rd grade, so unless you have something more smarter and more hurtful to say, don't come back.**

**2: You people are getting so close, and a few people have already guess the answer, so don't give up yet :D**

**That's all for now, and BYYYEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

"Organ?" Ty said, looking up at a large sign above him, rubbing his arms together for warmth. When he had teleported, he hand landed a forest, covered with white snow. He had absolutely nothing on him, no food, no water, and no friends. No one could help him, and no one would care if he died, except his pets, but they had probably already forgotten about him. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone he knew forgot about him, or at least tried to.

He let out a small sigh, and he could see his frozen breath. He looked to the side and shivered as a large wind blew against him. Ty had to get out of the cold weather, or else he would freeze to death. The Government would eventually track him, and they would find him face planted and buried underneath a pile of snow. He shuddered at the thought and started walking towards a small town he saw in the distance. If he could just reach the nearest town, he could find an abandoned building, so at least he could die there.

Not like anyone cared though. No one ever did.

He huffed and banished the thought deep into the corner of his mind. He didn't need to think about anyone else right now.

Ty kept walking for what seemed like hours, before he finally reached the town. when he was up close, it actually looked much bigger. Instead of a small town, with only a few buildings, there was another building every few feet. They stretched high over 45 feet, and every window looked like another person lived inside. He kept walking, his legs starting to shake as he walked further. It was at least -27 degrees outside. And it didn't help that it was starting to snow. He kept walking, using a bit of magic to make him look different. Now it looked like he wore and black hoodie, and his hair was black, matching with his now brown eyes.

He shivered again, and then somehow tripped falling face first into a pile of snow. He laid there a moment, surprised at what happened, before getting up and wiping his face.

"This Damn snow," he cursed, then continued on. A few chilling minutes later, he finally stumbled across a empty building. Well, at least it seemed empty. He slowly opened the door with an awful creaking sound. He looked around the dark corridor, but even with his available night vision, he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" He whispered, his voice sounding weak in the large building. When no one answered, he sighed and walked in, feeling warmer already. The wind was blocked because of the walls, but, snow still came through the cracks in the roof. He shivered and stumbled over to one of the walls, his legs had gone numb, and he could no longer feel his hands. Ty sat down near the end of the Building, were least snow seamed to be, and held his hand out. A small flame appeared, lighting up part of his face and the wall behind him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him a few steps ahead of death.

He sighed again and sat there. He didn't move, just looking into the fire, as though in a trance.

~2 days Later~

He couldn't even move anymore. His lips were blue, and his skin was deathly pale, because not a drop of sunlight had landed on his skin. his breaths came slower and softer, freezing against the super cold air. He was surrounded by snow, his fire was almost out now, using the last of his magic to keep it going. Leaning against the wall beside him, he watched as the fire went out, and he knew that it was time for him to die. The darkness embraced him like a blanket, and he coughed. He curled up as best he could beside the ashes, and let his eyes slowly droop down. It was funny, how he was able to control magic, but was about to be killed off by the cold. Oh well, the world can be cruel sometimes.

Just as he lost consciousness, he saw lights flash across the wall next to him, and what sounded like panicked shouts.

* * *

He didn't die.

Instead he floated among what looked like the void, but it was darker. On both sides of him was a light and dark side. Something told him to chose a side in his mind. Suddenly, he knew where he was.

Between life and Death.

He reached out a hand, wanting all the pain, all the misery to be over. But the light slipped just out of his reach, as though teasing him. He willed himself forward, and he started forward, but the light slipped away again. Twice he grazed the surface, feeling everything melt away, just for a second, before it would fade away again.

_"Just give up already,"_ A voice hissed, making him wince. _"It's not your time yet."_

"But I still try," Ty said, pulling back for a second. "I'm not the kind of person to just give up on something."

The voice was quiet for a while.

_"Why do you still try?" _It asked, sounding closer than last time.

"Because I want it all to stop," Ty said, reaching for the light again, but falling short.

_"Want what to stop?" _It hissed. _"Nothing can just stop, it all will continue again at some point."_

"But I don't want everything to start again," Ty said, looking over his shoulder to see the darker side.

_"Why not? You can't stop tings from happening, it's how the world works."_

"But I can still try,' Ty said, crossing his arms and sighing.

_"That's not why you're trying though," _The voice hissed. _"There's a different reason."_

Ty was quiet, he was become a little annoyed at the voice.

_"What's the reason Ty?'_

"Shut up," Ty said, putting his hands over his ears.

_"Why do you want to run Ty?"_

"I said shut up.'

_"Is it because you're scared?"_

"Stop!"

_"Why do you what to die?"_

"BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING!" Ty screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO RUIN ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M IN THE WAY, AND EVERYONE WHOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT ME ANYWAY!"

...Silence.

_"Can I tell you a secret?" _The voice whispered, sounding much quieter.

Ty sighed before nodding.

_"I promise,"_ it said, sounding very quiet. _"That you play a bigger part__ in all of this, and if you die now, the world couldn't go on with out you."_

Ty thought about it for a few minutes.

"Voice?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Will I see you again?"

_"...I don't know, maybe."_

Ty smiled, and leaned back, letting Life take him again.

_"But I can promise one thing," _The Voice said. _"It will all get better in the end."_

* * *

**_Ugh!_ SO... Tired... I can... Barely... Type this... But I... Must... For... The... READERS!...**

**This is what I get for playing in the snow all day, and no school today *Too tired to even celebrate* and I'm SO TIRED. **

**Anyway,*Yawns* The guessing game is still going on, but it *Yawns again* Ends next chapter, so hurry up and guess. Also *Yawns AGAIN* forgive me for spelling errors and other stuff, because I'm practically about to pass out, and *Help! TOO MANY YAWNS* I'm off to sleep, so see yay later... *Falls asleep***

**Sky- "Oh of Notch's sake, I'll post the chapter. Anyway BYYYYEEEE"**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Just put on a Brave face,**

**And go out and face the ugly world."**

* * *

"Sky are you sure were going the right way?" Someone asked, letting her wings stretch out more to glide with the wind.

Her name was Blade. Her hair was a pale Red, with a couple blue streaks in her hair, wearing blue jeans with a white jacket, and red sneakers. Her left hand had a cross on her outer wrist. There was another one under her right eye, which were both a bright Green.

Her wings were a light brown with a darker brown and black painted around the edges. And just like Sky, her wings were attached to her shoulder blades. No one knows much about her, except that she is amazing at close combat, and is almost a level 7 in her magic strength, which is almost as strong as a teacher. She also had a thing for messing around with sharp objects, so nobody got extra close to her.

She yawned a bit and rubbed her eyes. "Seriously though, we've been up here for hours, all through last night, and we haven't stopped once, even though it started Snowing! And were in Texas, How can it snow here?!"

A bird flew by, and Blade tried not to lick her lips at the sight of it. "I'm also so hungry, I could eat a bird."

Sky laughed. "Alright, and I must admit, I'm getting tired to."

Blade smiled before tucking in her wings, making them fold closer to her back, and Sky followed her example. Rapidly, they started to descend, falling through clouds and turning them to small rings of white. Just as one of the buildings came into view, they snapped open their wings again, landing silently on the rooftop with both feet.

Someone yelped at the sight of them. Sky turned his head in their direction and smiled.

A girl stood on the rooftop a few feet away, startled by their sudden appearance.

She had long, black hair with artificial blue streaks that went past her waist. She had Silver eyes, and was quite skinny. Her skin was a tad more colored than a Vampire. She wore a Black hoodie, with dark blue pants, and black sneakers. She was actually 3 years younger than Sky, but was almost just as tall.

Her name was Faye. Next to her stood Mr. Roi, who stood unfazed at their appearance.

"Impressed?" Sky asked, folding his wings underneath his shirt so no one could see them. "Or Scared?"

"N-neither," Faye said, regaining her balance. "J-just startled, that's a-all."

Blade laughed a bit, while Sky smiled and rolled his eyes. Faye turned a little red in the face and pulled her hoodie over her head farther.

"Well anyway, were going to rest for today," Sky said turning to Roi. "You okay with that?"

Mr. Roi shrugged. "It's fine by me. But I'm going to contact Ms. Chen first."

Sky nodded and walked towards the edge of the roof, unfolding his wings for a second and looking down at the ground beneath him.

He was at a normal Elementary School. Which means, no brewing stands, no magic floating objects around the classroom, just normal.

He was stunned a second, and hesitantly spread his wings out. "I'm going to see if anything is down there."

Before anyone could reply, he jumped down.

"What the heck is he doing now?" Blade asked, looking over the edge and scowling. Faye shrugged while rubbing her hands together for warmth as she looked for a ladder to climb down to the bottom with.

Sky circled the building once, keeping far way to look like a large bird, but enough to look through the windows. Most of the kids were laughing and teasing each other, or were reading a book in the corner with others. Some looked like they were struggling a bit, and others read perfectly.

He tucked in his wings a bit and landed next to one of the windows, watching one of the kindergarden classes taking a test. Most were looking down at their papers, and the teacher was reading a book, glancing up every few seconds to make sure no one cheated.

Except one of the girls. She sat a few feet away from the window, looking bored and staring at the books that were lined up on the shelfs. Then she caught sight of Sky.

She wore a bright orange shirt, with small blue jeans, and blue shoes. Her dark brown hair had a few curls at the front, and her Green eyes stared at him in curiosity. She didn't scream at the sight of him, looked terrified, or scrambled out of her seat to tell someone. She most defiantly saw his wings though.

But, she didn't looked fearful, in fact, she actually looked amazed.

Knowing he probably screwed up, Sky waved a bit. The girl waved back, a smile on her face.

That was when the teacher looked up.

"Victoria?" She said, giving her a look that said 'Get Back To Work.' Victoria glanced at Sky once more before working on her test again.

Sky smiled and ducked into the shadows until none of the students could see him anymore. He looked through some of the other windows for the next few minutes. He was amazed at how different the humans acted from people like him. Just as he was about to take off and find the others, a bell rang.

Almost Instantly, kids started to pour into the playground behind him. Sky rushed into the shadows, slowly making his way back to Victoria's classroom.

Only to find nothing there.

On her desk however, was a sheet of paper. He tilted his head to get a better look.

"Dear, Um, Man with wings," It started. "I'm outside with my other classmates from my classroom. Meet me there?"

Sky smiled a bit and headed back towards the playground.

He didn't know why he was following a human, but he just seemed like she was different from the rest of the humans.

Not Quite Human, But Not Quite Magic either.

Which could mean 2 things.

Either she was cursed, which seemed unlikely. Or she was a Halfway.

Halfway were extremely rare these days. The only way to create one, was for a Vampire and a Werewolf to mate. But because of the war that had been going on for over a hundred years now, they almost never spoke to each other, let alone fall in love.

He scowled at the thought, and peeked out from around the corner around the building.

It looked like some sort of mini mob. The kids were laughing while running around and playing Tag. Some were on the swings, having another older kid push them as they tried not to get hit in the face with their swinging feet. Others were playing on the courts in front of them, dodging the balls that other kids were throwing at them.

The sight of the kids playing made him smile. He had almost never had that much fun went he was a kid, and he started to consider if it was a good idea to stay there for the evening.

"Are you the person with wings?" A voice behind him asked, making him jump. He turned around to see Victoria, who had a gray hoodie on that helped her to blend in.

Sky opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, not knowing if he wanted to speak.

Victoria looked at him another second before sitting on the ground with her head on her knees. She waved for him to sit down, and he obeyed.

"I never knew it was possible to fly," she said after a moment. "I didn't know that I would meet someone who could ether."

She looked nervous for a second before holding her hand out. "My name's Victoria by the way."

Sky hesitated a moment before retching his own hand out and shaking hers. "I'm Sky."

"Really?" She asked tilting her hand to one side.

Sky nodded.

"I have to ask, are there more people like you?" She asked. "That can fly I mean."

"Yeah," Sky said, unable to look her in the eye. "There's a lot of other people like me."

"Do you all have the same colored wings?" She was obviously a curious child.

"No," he said. "We have different colors like Black, Brown, White, and Gray."

"Wow," she said, looking amazed. "I never knew people could actually have wings. Are they real?"

"Well, yeah," Sky said, unfolding his wings. A feather somehow managed to fall off and he picked it up, handing it to her. "See for yourself."

Victoria stared at the White feather a moment before taking it gently from him. She carefully felt along the side of the feather before standing up. Then she reached out slowly and touched his wing. Sky flinched a bit. Usually no one was allowed to touch another person wing, mostly because they were a huge weak point.

Victoria gasped lightly as she felt the muscles and bones in Sky's wing, confirming that it was indeed, real. She felt along the edge, where she felt some of the veins underneath his skin and his heartbeat.

"... This is..." She started, unable to finish her sentence.

"Amazing?" Sky said.

Victoria smiled. "Yeah. How does it work?"

"It's Magic," he said, looking away. "Not very many people are born with them though. We have to wait a few years until they start to actually grow."

"And how long does it take for them to grow?"

Sky thought for a moment, trying to remember. "I believe my wings took 43 years to grow until I could actually use them."

"43 years?" Victoria asked. "How long do you guys live?"

"Um, it depends," Sky said, trying to remember what he learned from school. "But on average, everyone lives about 450 years, unless your immortal."

"What does immortal mean?" She asked a lot of questions, but that was in her nature. She was the kind of person how was interested learning about everything.

Sky tried to think of a way that she would understand. "It means that you live forever, unless something kills you. Like if Notch decides your time living is up."

"Notch? Who's Notch?" Victoria looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, that's right," Sky said, realizing his mistake. "I forgot, humans have different Gods than we do. You have God and the Devil, while we have Notch and Herobrine."

"So Notch rules your heaven, and Herobrine rules your underworld?"

"Yeah," Sky said, shrugging a little bit.

Victoria thought about something for a moment. "So does that mean there are more people who can use magic?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah, we have almost every Magical user you can name, go ahead, guess."

"Wizards?"

"Yep."

"Vampire's?"

"No doubt."

"Werewolves?"

"Can't miss 'em."

"What about Fairy's?"

Sky murmured a swear word under his breath, quiet enough for Victoria not to notice of hear, and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

"They're sneaky little creature's. If you see one, it's better if you run away. Trust me."

"Fine. Do you have Witch's?"

"We actually don't see them that much anymore."

"Why not?"

"They're to busy making potions and experimenting with spells."

"Oh. I also heard they try to hide their ugly face's."

Sky almost laughed. "That's only a a myth. If you ask me, they aren't too bad looking."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It depends."

~An hour or 2 later~

Sky and Victoria were still talking, Sharing information back and forth. Victoria was apparently an orphan, somehow her parents had been murdered, and she lived with one of the teachers. She only had her education here because it was one of the cheapest school's around.

Sky had told her everything about the magic world, despite risking the whole secret society itself. There was still no sign of Blade, Faye, or Mr. Roi, and he took that as a good sign. For now.

"Well, Well, Well," someone said, stepping out from the shadows behind them. "Look what we have here?"

Luckily Sky's wings were already folded out, and he scrambled to his feet. Five men wearing black scarfs around their head were there, 2 of them holding guns. Victoria almost screamed, but one of the guys pointed it at her and made a 'shh' noise. She was to scared to argue.

"Look at this guys," the first one said, smirking. "Looks like we hit the jackpot."

"How much do you think Notch's son will cost on the market?" The third one said, holding a Pistol and taking lazy aim at Sky.

Victoria looked at him, confused, before looking at Sky. He had gone stiff, trying to figure out who these guys were. Sky hadn't seen them at the School, or he would have remembered their voices.

"Remember, we need the girl alive, I heard she's powerful enough to stop an army." The forth one said, and Sky recognized them as a girl. The fifth one didn't say anything, and instead shifted the gun in his left hand to the right hand. Under the mask, Sky could see he had gray hair and red eyes.

He was just about to place their voices, when the first guy ran up and tackled Sky. Before he could react, he was pinned against the brick wall behind him, with a knife pressed against his throat.

He hasn't expected them to be so fast, but he quickly recovered from the hit.

Sky glared at his attacker before his fist connected with their nose. The attacker's head snapped back, their nose already bleeding. Sky took advantage of his pain and punched him in the stomach, hearing a snap as their ribs broke and punctured the lungs underneath.

The attacker fell to his knees, clutching his chest as blood dripped out of his nose and mouth. Sky frowned a bit, and kicked the attacker where his broken ribs were.

He wasn't a supporter of this kind of violence, but these guys were attacking him and Victoria, so he just defending himself.

The attacker collapsed, going unconscious from the pain. Sky's head snapped up when he heard Victoria scream. The second and fourth were stuffing her into a bag, muffling her scream's, while the third was yelling and the fifth. The fifth guy still wasn't speaking, instead just standing there, staring at Sky.

"Do Something You Idiot!" The third was screaming. "You Were Given The Gun For A Reason!"

The fifth guy shook his head, refusing something.

The third guy grabbed the gun from his hands and took aim at Sky. "Fine, Ethan! If you won't shoot him I will!"

Before anyone could even move, Ethan elbowed him in the neck.

The third guy dropped the gun and stumbled back, coughing.

"What the Nether man?!" He said, trying to regain his breath.

Ethan picked up the gun, and aimed at the second one. They both dropped the bag, (Victoria managing a small 'Ouch!') and the second one lunged for the fallen one's pistol. Ethan instantly shot him through the chest. He then whirled around and stabbed the fourth in the chest twice before she fell to the ground. The third guy scrabbled away, but Ethan shot him through the head before he could get very far.

By now Victoria had scrambled out of the bag, running over to Sky. She practically tackled him with a hug, and he hugged her back, noticing how she was crying.

"S-s-sky!" She wailed, starting to hiccup. "I-I was s-so scared!

"Shhh," Sky said, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, they're gone now."

He looked up at Ethan. But before he could said anything, he heard the wail of Sirens coming closer.

Sky cursed, and pulled Victoria away until she was facing him.

"Listen, I know your scared," he said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "But I need to listen to me for a moment, okay?"

Victoria nodded, sniffing loudly.

"Okay, you just saw how those guys wanted to harm you, right?" Another nod. "So your not safe here, and your going to have to come with me, alright? It's just to make sure other people like them don't try this again, okay?"

Victoria nodded and hugged Sky again, still crying, but less now. He tried calming her down again, seeing red and blue light's flash in the corner of his eye. He looked back at Ethan, holding out his hand.

"You can come with us to. There are a few others with me, but they won't mind another person along with us, please?"

Ethan nodded, taking Sky's hand and giving a small shake.

Sky smiled and unfurled his wings.

In another few moments, police cars were surrounding the four remaining attackers. They held there hands up in surrender. As they were wrapped in bandages and stuffed into handcuffs, stepping into the back of police cars, they scowled.

On top of the rooftops, Sky stood at the edge, watching the scene. Victoria was still hugging Sky, and Ethan was behind him, leaning against one of the air vents. He had pulled the scarf down to his neck, revealing his gray hair and red eyes. His skin was paler than a normal person, and his hair was a little messy. Other than that, he looked perfectly normal.

Sky gave a slight grin before unfolding his wings again.

In a few seconds, the roof was empty again.

* * *

**I'm Finally done! That chapter took way longer than needed, but here it is! Anyway short A/N I know, but it's all I got. Anyway, leave a follow and a favorite, or don't, plus a comment! Anyway, BYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
